P'li and the warlord
by Femke-the-lotus
Summary: A Christmas crossover with beauty and the beast a enchanted Christmas. After Femke saved p'li and her friends 'from the red lotus they went to the abandoned mansion of their former enemy warlord Diego, whoms ghost is still there... will the evil warlord see the error in his ways when he was still alive? ore will he be destroyed... consumed by hatred and revenge?


Chapter 1: the storybook

Deck the halls

with boughs of holly,

Fa la la la la, la la la la,

'Tis the season to be jolly,

Fa la la la la, la la la la,

Don, we now our gay apparel

,

Fa la la la la, la la la la,

Troll the ancient Yuletide carol.

Fa la la la la, la la la la,

The older woman smiled as she put the peak on the top of the christmas tree. She was smiling as she watched her now 4 year old son duck into the presents.

"Not yet Shong Jr... wait until grandpa and grandma are here..."

The lady said with a smile as she came down from the stairs and hugged the little boy around his neck.

"This one's mine, can I open it, can I? Can I?"

Shong Jr. pleaded as he looked at his mother with his big puppy eyes.

"Okay then, but only this one"

The woman smiled as she stroke the young boy over his head, thinking of another child that was now very close by, and yet... so far off... The little boy squealed excited as he sat down and started to rip the paper of the present smiling as he did so.

"I thought we were waiting for your grandparents to come over?"

A male's voice called out of the doorway. The woman looked at her husband now with a smile, as she stroke the 5 year old boy over his head.

"Yes, but I figured if he could open just 1 present he would calm down a bit..."

Thina said as she kissed the black haired man on his lips lovingly, just as the young boy opened the gift box and looked at the present he had gotten.

"Momma! It's a storybook! can you read it to me? Can you?"

The 4 year old squealed as he sat down in his mothers lap and placed the book in front of him on the first page.

"I would love too... And I bet your daddy liked to hear the story again as well..."

Thina smiled as she placed the book open in his lap after she had taken the little boy in her lap.

"Lets see, once upon a time... there was a beautiful girl named P'li, who worked for a **MONSTER** of a warlord, who treated her like dirt... even at christmas... "

Thina started to read out loud, causing the memories of that frightening time to flash into her mind again as she was reading, since this was not only P'li's... but also **HER** story...

 _P'li was sitting huddled in her cell, shivering of the bitter cold and lack of clothes to keep her warm, as the door slowly opened and a woman came in, carrying warm blanket in her arms..._

 _"don't be afraid little one, I'm here to help you..."_

 _Thina said with a soft voice as she sat down by her side and wrapped the warm blanket around her, before carefully picking her up and unchaining her..._

 _"But..,.. But Diego... Diego is my master... and... and he said..."_

 _The 5 year old stumbled as she looked at the kind woman with a sad look._

 _"Diego can get my ass... he isn't gonna treat you like this... not on Christmas eve..."_

 _she said with a soft voice as she picked the 5 year old girl on her arm and rocked her a bit to calm her down, since thina could feel how scared she was at the moment... and that all because she was ignoring the orders of that monster..._

 _"Miss... what is... Christmas..."_

 _P'li asked now with a small voice, since she had never been allowed to celebrate Christmas before..._

"wait... so P'li never celebrated Christmas before? How can that be? She was 5 years old in the story? she **SHOULD** know!"

Shong Jr. interrupted the story with a stern voice, which made thina look at him with a sad look.

"She didn't knew because she hadn't been allowed to celebrate cristmas with her parents as well... she was a combustionbender ... that was just how things were back then..."

Thina said with a sad look on her husband who nodded and then looked down sadly as well...

"Thats cruel... your right! That man is a **MONSTER!**!"

Shong Jr. said with a harsh voice as he kicked the empty box of his present in his anger.

"He sure was, but you know.,... even the most cruel beings... can change... if someone is there to reach for them..."

Thina said with a mysterious grin as she flipped a few pages and continued the story.

"So against Diego's will... P'li celebrated Christmas with the warlords wife and her family every year, until the red lotus came into the picture... they killed the warlord and took P'li with them..."

Thina said with a smile as she showed hong a picture of a black haired boy who stabbed the warlord in his chest.

"Serves him right... mean old man..."

Shong Jr. said with a firm look., which made His father look at him with a worried look.

"Shong... that isn't nice to say..."

His father said with a firm look, shong Jr. looked at his father with a firm look as he shook his head, unable to understand why his father was protecting this beast...

"He changed... it took him some time but he DID change... "

Thina said smiling as she turned the page, before she continued the story...

And with that I end the first chapter of my Christmas special I hope you all liked it!

A/N

Hong Jr. is the son of Shong lee and Thina, so he will be P'li's FULL younger brother, she also has a half brother named Hong lee, who is the warlords son.

Thina is telling the story threw the whole story, but sometimes this will get a little unclear, sorry if that happens...

Okay that was all, I hope you all enjoyed reading this.

thanks for reading and don't forget to

REVIEUW!


End file.
